prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pam Fields
Pam Fields es la madre viuda de Emily Fields y es la esposa de los últimos de Wayne Fields. Ella es interpretada por Nia Peeples. Biografía Una madre amorosa y siempre de apoyo, Pam Fields dirige una familia conservadora y ordenada. Ella siempre hace tiempo de su apretada agenda para estar allí para su hija Emily Fields. Es difícil para ella criar a su hija sola debido a su marido militar Wayne Fields que está de servicio en Afganistán. Pero tan cerca como pueden estar los dos, Emily decide mantener algunas de sus luchas personales en la oscuridad y lejos de ella. Ella es generalmente muy favorable de Emily, excepto cuando vino a la sexualidad de Emily temprano en la serie. Al principio ella desaprobó la sexualidad de Emily, pero ella finalmente llega a un acuerdo con ella, y la acepta tal como es. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot Emily discute el regreso de Aria con Pam, que claramente juzga y controla como madre, mientras hace un comentario sobre la raya rosada que Aria solía usar en su pelo y nada menos, el hecho de que su madre solía dejarla "caminar así". Pam envía a Emily para traer una canasta de regalos a la familia St. Germain, la nueva que se mudó al barrio y al hogar de Alison DiLaurentis. The Jenna Thing Pam se ve de nuevo cuando Maya y Emily están fuera de su casa. Maya está haciendo frente a moverse en la casa de una chica muerta con recordatorios de ella alrededor, así que la madre de Emily invita a Maya a permanecer por un rato, y ella y Emily comparten una habitación y una cama. Cuando Emily le dice a su madre, "creo que algo está mal conmigo", ella alude al hecho de que es gay, pero su madre lo toma por no tener el cierre de la cosa Alison y la anima a ella y el resto de las mentirosas a hacer Algo en la memoria de Alison. The Homecoming Hangover Pam expresa su decepción de que Emily fue con Toby al baile - y no mencionó quién era su cita. Ella piensa que Toby dañó a Emily, aterrizándola en un hospital y piensa que es culpable de mucho peor, con respecto a la muerte de Alison. La madre de Emily quiere pasar el día de recuperación de Emily con ella en su habitación, pero Emily dice que prefiere dormir, rechazando a su madre. Keep Your Friends Close "A" envía a Pam la tira de fotos de Emily y Maya besándose, derramando los frijoles a su madre antes de que Emily pueda decirle. En este mismo episodio, Pam está encantada por el regreso temporal de Wayne a Rosewood. Cuando Wayne sorprende a Emily al entrar en su habitación, Pam usa la presencia de Wayne como excusa para expulsar a Maya de la casa. Más tarde, Pam atrapa a Wayne en las cosas que ha perdido mientras estaba fuera. En particular, Wayne encuentra la conexión de Emily con Toby preocupante, especialmente como la noticia de su ser buscado por la policía por ser un sospechoso en el asesinato de Alison DiLaurentis circula alrededor de Rosewood. Pam y Wayne critican a Toby por el desayuno, asumiendo que es culpable y no quiere oír las protestas de Emily de que podría ser inocente. Moments Later Emily sale sola con sus padres y Pam se vuelve loca cuando entra a Maya y Emily estudiando en su habitación, pensando que las chicas risueñas con los pies tocando son mucho más. Ella comparte su opinión negativa de la revelación de Emily con su marido cuando ella piensa que Emily está fuera de oído (aunque ella no es). Ella expresa su decepción de que Wayne está aceptando, en lugar de difundir los valores que ella le conoce. Una parte de ella culpa al cambio de comportamiento de Emily en "otras personas", es decir, Maya. Salt Meets Wound Emily convence a Pam de tener a Maya para cenar y conocer a la chica que ha ganado su corazón con la esperanza de derretir a Pam. El padre de Emily es ganado, pero Pam encuentra la historia de Maya sobre el craso tatuaje de su madre y no deja de mencionar a Emily que ella ve toda su relación como cruda, arruinando un momento encantador para Emily. Los intentos de Pam por reconciliarse con Emily se desvían cuando su hija se niega a jugar "hookey" de la escuela para pasar un día con ella. Más tarde, cuando Pam encuentra drogas después de buscar a fondo en la bolsa de Maya, ella llama a sus padres y Maya lo envía a un centro de rehabilitación, distanciando aún más a Emily de sí misma. Ella acusa a Emily de hacer drogas también e intenta fijar la recién descubierta homosexualidad de Emily sobre las drogas. Pam se sorprende cuando Emily le dice que el envío de Maya no borrará sus sentimientos por ella. The New Normal Cuando el padre de Paige hace una gran escena acerca de Emily recibiendo tratamiento especial porque es gay, Pam la defiende, enfrentándose al Sr. McCullers y diciéndole que Emily nunca obtuvo algo que ella no merecía. Más tarde, ella le dice a Emily que aunque no entienda su estilo de vida, todavía la ama, y siempre será su hija. For Whom the Bell Tolls Pam le deja la noticia a Emily de que se están mudando a Texas. Felizmente, Wayne ya no tiene que servir en Afganistán, pero está en Texas, y Pam piensa que es mejor que la familia permanezca junta, a pesar de que Emily tendrá que cambiar de escuela secundaria para su último año. |-|Temporada 2= It's Alive Pam va junto con la decisión de los padres de Hastings de que los Mentirosos vean a un terapeuta después de que presenten su versión del paradero de Ian. Más tarde, cuando la Dra. Sullivan recomienda que las chicas pasen tiempo aparte, Pam acepta y llega a pedirle a Emily que deje su teléfono en la mesa de la cocina cuando vuelva a casa de la escuela - de modo que no pueda llamar a las otras chicas. The Goodbye Look Todo el tiempo, Emily se enfrenta a la próxima mudanza a Texas como Pam pone su casa en el mercado. Sin embargo, Emily protesta los planes de su madre para moverse, yendo tan lejos como para tratar de obtener una beca universitaria para nadar. My Name Is Trouble En la esperanza de convencer a su madre de que se quede en Rosewood, Emily considera falsificar una carta de un explorador de natación de la universidad afirmando que si sigue siendo MVP en Rosewood High en su último año, puede tener una beca completa. Ella decide contra la idea, sin embargo, y rompe la carta. Ella se sorprende cuando Pam recibe la carta de todos modos, gracias a "A." Blind Dates Pam está muy orgullosa de Emily por la letra y también porque piensa que Danby está especialmente entusiasmado, con Emily recibiendo una caja de parafernalia Danby (aunque cortesía de "A", no de Danby). Cuando Pam ve Samara en Rosewood High, la invita a cenar para celebrar, ya que Emily todavía no puede celebrar con otros amigos. Parece que la aparente aceptación de Emily a Danby ha hecho a Pam menos hostil a los intereses románticos de Emily. Esa noche, Samara viene a cenar y se queda a mirar los álbumes con Emily en su habitación. Sorprendentemente, Pam se queda impresionada por Samara, especialmente por su aprecio por la astucia de Pam y su dulce y cortés comportamiento. El tema cambia a Danby, y Samara aprovecha para hacer las cosas mejor para Emily, para quitarle la culpa. Antes de Emily confiesa, ella convence Pam de que hay otras escuelas por ahí que amarían a Emily, dadas sus estadísticas de natación. Ella disuade a Pam de comunicarse con el entrenador de Danby de inmediato, ya que eso les haría parecer ansioso y centrado en sólo una escuela. De esta manera, ha liberado a Emily de la presión de esta única escuela. De hecho, Emily le permite a Samara saber al día siguiente que Pam ha estado investigando fervientemente otras universidades. Never Letting Go Pam está angustiada y molesta. Le falta mucho a su marido. Emily sugiere que Pam permanezca durante un largo período de tiempo con él en Texas, mientras ella termina su año escolar y se reúne con ellos en el verano. Pam parece ser aficionada a la oferta, pero se preocupa por Emily y dice que va a pensar en ello. Más tarde ella va al desfile de modas y se reúne con Ashley y Ella. Pam habla de su preocupación por dejar su trabajo y tal. Los dos la animan a ir a Texas y que "Emily puede manejar si ella le permite". A partir de este episodio, Pam deja Rosewood, y Emily se mueve con Ashley y Hanna. Pam se menciona en "Father Knows Best" de Wayne y Emily. Ella todavía está en Texas y al parecer sólo corrió un maratón. Más tarde, nos enteramos de que Wayne está siendo redistribuida y Pam está haciendo las maletas en la casa de Texas. Ella se menciona nuevamente en If These Dolls Could Talk porque ella volverá a Rosewood pronto. UnmAsked Pam finalmente vuelve a Rosewood. Al final del episodio, cuando las ambulancias están dando vueltas a la Casa DiLaurentis, Pam sale de las multitudes para decirle a su hija que un cuerpo ha sido descubierto, y se cree que es de Maya. |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' Pam le informa a Emily que los reporteros están haciendo preguntas de nuevo y que ella se cerró la puerta en la cara como de costumbre. Ella le dice a Emily que está orgullosa de ella por hacer una diferencia este verano y Maya también lo sería, y que con el tiempo, su dolor disminuirá. The Lady Killer Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Pam aparece en el episodio y tiene una escena con Emily que se reveló que consiguió un trabajo en la estación de Policía de Rosewood. |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Pam entra en la habitación de Emily para pedirle que traiga una canasta de regalo a Jessica DiLaurentis, que está regresando a su casa y aparentemente más feliz que cuando la vieron por última vez. Pam también menciona que nadie en la estación de policía ha podido trabajar después de la muerte de Wilden. Tienen algunos testigos pero no están seguros de lo que han visto todavía. Cat's Cradle Pam descubre que Emily tomó sus medicamentos para el dolor y se enfrenta a ella fuera de la escuela, enfadándose y haciendo una escena. A llama a los servicios familiares e informa a Pam, y quieren entrevistarla sobre el hombro de Emily. Pam más tarde le dice a Emily que su papá está regresando a casa porque también fue reportado. Emily recibió un texto de A que fue editado para que parezca que Pam está detrás de las barras de la prisión. Hanna también va a buscar a Pam porque quiere obtener la opinión de un abogado sobre la situación de su madre, pero no la encuentra en el departamento de policía. Face Time Pam se ve con Wayne delante de su porche. En la noche ella y su marido confrontan a Emily sobre el accidente ella consiguió, y su beca. Ella fue vista de nuevo cuando Emily y Paige de vuelta de la piscina, ella ha estado interrogando por la policía sobre su familia. Crash and Burn, Girl! En casa, Pam le da a Emily una sugerencia para que le inyecten, así que no tiene que someterse a una cirugía. Más tarde, ella es vista en la comisaría, cuando Emily la visita. Un policía le da la llave del apartamento de Wilden, que fue vista por Emily, y ella la tomó. Cuando Emily regresa, Pam pregunta por su supervisor acerca de la clave. En casa, ella está molesta con Emily, porque no fue a ver al médico para sus inyecciones en el hombro. Ella se ve más tarde hablando con su marido por teléfono, cuando un coche rápido, se estrella en su casa. The Guilty Girl's Handbook Pam y Emily se quedan en un motel y ella está hablando con alguien por teléfono. Después de terminar la conversación, ella planea hacer las maletas, pero cuando Emily se ofrece a ayudar, Pam se niega porque Emily tiene que ir a una sesión de orientación con Ezra después de la escuela. Ella ha vuelto a ver en Brew cuando Emily habla con Zoe, Pam le pide a Emily que deje algo en la comisaría. Más tarde en el motel, ella acaba de terminar de comprar comestibles cuando Emily se acerca a ella y dice que está pensando en ir con Zoe a ser voluntario de nuevo. Pam comienza a llorar, cuando se da cuenta de que su hija ha crecido y se va a ir. |-|Temporada 5= The Silence of E. Lamb Caminando por los pasillos de Rosewood High, Pam menciona a Emily que el Sr. Ivar es el único profesor que no programaría una videoconferencia con ella mientras estaba en Texas, antes de preguntarle a Emily si es nuevo, y Emily le dice que es, Y él es muy baja tecnología. Notando que Alison y las otras chicas pasan, Pam deja a Emily mientras empieza a alejarse, y le pide a Emily que le pida a Alison que venga a cenar. Emily le pregunta a Pam cuando, y Pam le dice esta noche, "espolear el momento. Y ya sabes qué, pídele a las otras chicas que vayan ", y cuando Emily le recuerda que Alison estaba en la casa, Pam le dice que lo sabe, pero ella y Alison no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar. Quiero que ella sepa que si ella necesita un oído que está unido a un adulto, estoy aquí para ella". En su porche delantero, Pam se ríe de algo que Alison dice, y menciona que la señora Horowitz significa bien y que realmente no debe reír, pero Alison le dice que por favor ríe, necesita tanta risa como pueda. Saludando a Hanna mientras camina hacia la casa, Pam le dice que se estaban preparando para traer las cosas a la mesa, después de que Hanna se disculpara por llegar tarde, antes de ofrecer a Hanna algo de beber. Pidiendo a Emily que le diera una mano, Pam entra por dentro. Desde el interior de la casa de los Fields, Pam llama preguntando si alguien quiere un pop, y desde fuera, Alison pide que se salven. |-|Temporada 6= Songs of Innocence Pam está en el hospital y quiere recoger a Emily. Como Emily dice que quiere pasar por la habitación de Sara. Pam le informa que Sara fue recogida por una mujer, que supuso que era su madre. Cuando Emily regresa de la filmación, Pam la está esperando. Está muy enojada con su hija, porque Emily tomó el arma de su padre sin permiso. Pam pregunta entonces, si Emily quiere hablar de lo que pasó en la casa de muñecas, pero Emily se niega. Al día siguiente Emily está de nuevo en el alcance de las armas y Pam la encuentra ahí. Cuando vuelven a casa, tienen una discusión sobre armas de fuego, y Emily se abre un poco a su madre, acerca de sus miedos. Pam le dice a Emily que un arma no cambiará nada y Emily responde que ella lo sabe, pero quiere quitarle el miedo. Eventualmente los dos comparten un abrazo. Por la noche Sara aparece en la casa de los Fields y Pam le dice que puede quedarse, pero tienen que llamar a su madre. Songs of Experience En la casa de los Fields, Pam, Emily y Sara están atravesando el armario de Emily para encontrar ropa para Sara. Pam le pregunta a Sara por qué huyó de su casa hace dos años. Sara explica que ya no podía fingir ser feliz. Más tarde, Pam regresa a casa, e informa a las chicas que la policía va a liberar a Andrew porque no tienen ningún caso en su contra, ya que tiene coartadas para el secuestro de Monas y el tiempo en que Sara fue secuestrada. Apariciones (39/160) Trivia *Al principio, ella no apoya que Emily es gay, pero eventualmente, ella lo hace. *Hay una escena borrada de A Kiss Before Lying de Pam y Emily hablando. *Ella estaba traumatizada por el coche chocando contra su casa. *Su marido, Wayne, está regularmente lejos de Rosewood porque él es parte de la Guardia Nacional. Comparaciones del Libro *Su nombre era Kathleen en los libros que fue cambiado a Pam por razones desconocidas. *En los libros, tiene cuatro hijos, Beth, Carolyn, Jake y Emily; En la serie, Emily es la única hija. *En los libros, se insinuó que podría ser racista, ya que desaprueba a Emily a pasar el rato con Maya porque ella es negra. En el programa, ella es muy amable con Maya y su familia, hasta que descubre que Maya es bisexual y toma marihuana. *Pam trabaja en la estación de policía en el programa, pero es una madre que se queda en casa y una maestra de escuela primaria jubilada en los libros. *En los libros, se menciona que ella va a la iglesia regularmente, pero en el espectáculo esto no se declara explícitamente. *En los libros tuvo un ataque al corazón, pero en la serie es su esposo, Wayne, con problemas cardíacos. Citas Galería Pam2.jpg Pam.jpg Pam embarrassed.jpg Pam could move to texas.jpg Samara, emily pam.jpg The Jenna Thing (33).jpg Pam-Fields-pll-moms-35128038-1920-1080.jpg Imagepamfieldsdinnerwiththegrisl.jpg Pamandemily.jpg Pam-fields.jpg Untitledpamfields8.png Untitledpamfields7.png Untitledpamfiels4.png Pam is proud.jpg 6.09-151.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Padres Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Familia Fields Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada